


Vac-ACHE-tion

by AterImber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, Summer, Swimming, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AterImber/pseuds/AterImber
Summary: Started: 19.08.21Finished: 19.08.22Words: 496Samifer (implied), Gen., FluffDescription: Vacations are supposed to be relaxing and stress free – unless you’re trying to schedule a vacation with the actual devil. Then it becomes a bit, well, Hell-ish.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Vac-ACHE-tion

“Why are you being such a baby about this?” Sam raised a questioning eyebrow, “Just come with us.”

“Why won’t _you_ take no for answer?” Lucifer grit his teeth, hands balling into fists before he disappeared into thin air.

 _Whoa,_ The hunter sat on the edge of the couch, running a hand through his hair, _what the hell was that about?_

—

_Hey._

Sam sat up in bed, looking around the dark room, _hey._

_Relax, I’m not there._

_Oh,_ he settled back against the pillows, going back to his laptop, _are_ _you ready to tell me what the hell that was all about?_

He heard a sigh, and could picture the fallen angel scrubbing a hand down his face, _I shouldn’t of got that worked up._

_No shit._

_But_ you _should’ve stopped pushing it, too._

 _I wasn’t trying to push you._ Sams’ stopped on the line he was reading, not actually taking in the information anyway, _I just thought you’d have fun. And I’d really like it if you came with us._

_I know… I just… I can’t…_

_Can’t what?_

_I can’t swim! There are you happy now?_

Sam blinked, _you can’t swim?_

… _No_.

Sam closed the laptop, doing his best to keep his laughter at bay, _that’s it?_

_… What do you mean ‘that’s it’?_

_That doesn’t mean you can’t come with us!_ The giant took some deep breaths, unable to keep from chuckling, _we don’t_ have _to go swimming you know._

_No?_

_No! We could go fishing, on a boat ride, sun tan… there’s_ tons _of other things we could do._

“They won’t make fun of me?”

The brunette turned, soft smile on his face as the angel appeared in the doorway, “No. They won’t even have to know.”

The angel bit his lip, nervous look on his face, “It _does_ sound like fun.”

“Yeah…” Sam slipped off the bed, padding over to his boyfriend, “So you’ll come?”

“I guess.” Lucifer gave a small smile, “As long as you’re sure.”

“I’m one hundred percent certain.”

“Okay…”

Sam couldn’t help but smile, “Is that a yes?”

Lucifer nodded, smile widening, “It’s a yes. Who knows? I might be great at cottage life.”

“Well I wouldn’t go that far,” Sam wrapped him up in a hug, “but I _do_ think you’d enjoy it a lot.” He pecked his cheek, stifling a yawn, “Does that mean we can go to bed now?”

Soft smile on his face, the fallen angel nodded. He backed out of the hug, pulling the hunter by the hand back to the bed, turning just in front of it, brows furrowed in confusion, “What makes you so sure they won’t make fun of me?”

“Trust me,” Sam flopped down on the bed, stretching slightly as he yawned again, “they won’t be able to say shit.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at the hunters’ confidence, “Why?”

The hunter flashed him a thousand-watt smile, before pulling him down onto of him, “Dean can’t swim either.”

**Author's Note:**

> I post NEW Supernatural fanfics EVERY 2 weeks on Fridays!


End file.
